A number of intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there have been disclosed intermediate transfer belts that contain as supporting substrates polyimides, polyamideimides, or mixtures thereof, and a conductive component like carbon black. The resistivity of these intermediate transfer members can be adjusted by the use of a conductive filler component, such as carbon black. However, the conductive component, such as carbon black, can be difficult to properly disperse in the coating mixture used for preparation of the intermediate transfer member thus adversely affecting the resistivity of the intermediate transfer member. Also, in a number of known intermediate transfer members the stability of the conductive component dispersion is poor, resulting in aggregating and settling of the conductive component. This causes resistivity changes such as a decrease in resistivity and progressively poor xerographic developed image quality.
Other disadvantages that may be associated with intermediate transfer members relate to maintaining a stable resistivity for extended time periods in order to avoid degradation in the developed image to be transferred from the intermediate transfer member. Additionally, controlling and preselecting the resistivity of intermediate transfer members usually requires a uniform surface resistivity for extended time periods, which is difficult to achieve.
Moreover, rendering the surface of intermediate transfer members to allow release of the entire or substantially entire developed xerographic image from the member to a document like paper to provide improved transfer efficiency, and to permit xerographic images with continuous acceptable resolution, and substantially no settling or agglomeration of particles can be difficult to attain.
Thus, there is a need for intermediate transfer members that can be generated from coating mixtures with excellent dispersion quality and sufficient dispersion stability to permit a controlled member resistivity.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members with high transfer efficiency of the xerographic developed image, such as a transfer efficiency of from about 85 to about 100 percent, and where settling and agglomeration of the filler like carbon black is minimized. Further, sharper images with less or no defects are desired with intermediate transfer members that can be prepared in a more cost-effective manner.
Another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members where the surface coating dispersion is more uniform and stable than the supporting substrate upon which it is in contact.
These and other needs are, in embodiments, obtainable with the intermediate transfer members disclosed herein.